


Aggressive Business

by etherealmeido



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/F, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealmeido/pseuds/etherealmeido
Summary: Jihyo is tired of becoming al laughing stock at her company, and decided to take out her frustrations.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 28





	Aggressive Business

**Author's Note:**

> A request I worked on. "businesswoman Jihyo has a bad meeting and later harshly fucks her assistant to relieve her frustrations"
> 
> If you would like to send me a request, please send them to resolutenayeon.tumblr.com

Lately Jihyo was having a hard time with her meetings lately. It seemed like more and more often her plans were just not working out. She was losing deals left and right, and could barely get her marketing team together to bring things back up to pace.

The girl was tired of being a laughing stock among the company. Her bosses were taking notice, and she was sick of being known as the one who wasn’t able to meet her goals. She sore if one more thing went wrong, she was going to snap.

The following days, she was in meetings, trying to plead her side of the situation. Telling the others that she was just a little behind, but would make up for it soon But her team working under her still wasn’t performing as they should have. Management was falling apart. And her own boss was getting tired of excuses.

She left the conference room with her head down in shame. She had no idea what to do anymore. The frustration was getting to her. Heading back to her office, she passed by her assistant. At first she paid her no mind. It was the same girl she had seen everyday for so long now. And she was in such a bad mood she didn’t even feel like acknowledging her. Still, Tzuyu smiled and tried to brighten her mood as she saw her. Even if the gesture went unnoticed.

As she walked back in the room, Jihyo went behind her desk. She sat down in her thick padded chair. She took a key out, and unlocked a drawer. As she pulled it open, the sudden pull and stop set a special toy she had inside into motion. Rolling forward and stopping after it hit the front of the drawer’s inside, and bouncing back slightly. She adjusted her position in the chair. Putting her knees up in the air in front of her, and starting to slide her underwear out of the way. Touching the tip of the vibrator to her clit. Rubbing it slowly up and down on it.

She sat there teasing herself for a few seconds, with an upset look on her face. Her head still filled with how poorly thing s had been going. And worst of all, her assistant felt almost like she was mocking her with that smile. She couldn’t get it out of her head. The motion of her hand came to a stop without her realizing it. Suddenly, she had a better idea for relieving some stress.

“Can I get you anything, Miss Jihyo?” Tzuyu asked politely, as she watched the door o the office near her own desk open up. She knew the stress the girl was under, and just wanted to do anything she could to help her out of that mood.

“Actually, may I see you in my office for a minute?” Jihyo asked her. She held the door open, and stood still, as she watched the girl walk past her and into the room. Closing the door and quietly locking it after they were both inside.

“As my assistant, you know that if I fail at this company, you will be removed along with me, right? ” Jihyo asked.

“Of course” The girl replied.

“And if I don’t get a chance to get my frustration out, and calm down, we’re both going to be out of here before you know it.” She continued.

Tzuyu had no idea what she was getting at. She knew things were serious these days. But she couldn’t understand what the point of saying all this was. Then the older girl walked toward her. She backed away as the girl got in her face. She felt the backs of her feet hitting the wooden desk behind her. She put her hands back to keep herself from falling backwards onto it.

“You’re going to be part of a special project. And I’m gonna need it to be finished before the end of the day.”

If there were any doubts left in her mind, they were immediately taken away as Jihyo leaned in and started to kiss the assistant. Their tongues swirled and mixed. The older girl reached out and began to touch her breasts. Tzuyu let out soft moans as she felt the hands touching her body. They began moving, and unbuttoning her blouse. And she tried to return the gesture and help her boss out of her clothes. Both of them making their moves with their eyes closed.

With the assistant’s top removed, Jihyo grabbed her by the hips, and sat her on the edge of the desk. She leaned down and started to cup her chest and lick her nipple. Sucking on it and giving a few gentle bites. The younger girl leaned her head back and let herself enjoy the teasing. She moved her hands around the desk to try to get her arm in a more comfortable position. But as she moved it around, she felt something out of place.

Jihyo had left her toy out on the desk. Somehow the assistant hadn’t even noticed it as she came in. Her eyes opened wide as she felt it. She looked down and met eyes with her boss who was still licking and wetting her skin with her tongue.

“Were you using this in here?” Tzuyu asked.

“Jihyo took a break and stood up straight again. "Sometimes I just need a little help getting through the bad days around here.” She replied. “And sometimes that just isn’t enough. So now you’re going to be my stress relief.”

The boss removed the rest of her clothes, while the assistant watched in awe of her gorgeous body. Eventually snapping out of it, and realizing she should be doing the same. Jihyo grabbed her skirt, and helped her pull it down off her legs, as she bounced on the surface of the desk to allow it to slip past underneath of her.

The assistant had her feet put up on the desk. Leaving her legs spread wide open. She felt the soft hand of her boss start to rub her vulva. She wished for her to be more aggressive with it. And as if her thoughts were being heard, the hand started to rub much harder. Putting more pressure against her body and grinding against it as it made rough passes.

Tzuyu leaned forward, and started to kiss the girl on the neck. The rubbing came to a sudden stop. She let out a soft plead. Begging for it to continue. Suddenly 2 flingers were slid into her. She could feel them heading straight for her g-spot. The hand moved back and forth quickly. Her wetness growing just as fast. The sounds she was making made her embarrassed. But at the same time, she felt more turned on that she was being made to do this by her boss. She clenched her eyes shut, and felt herself cum.

The assistant tried to calm down. But as she felt the fingers withdraw, she saw the hand being brought to her lips. She was willing to lick it clean, but wasn’t give the choice. The fingers were thrown past her lips. She eagerly licked them clean. Tasting her own juices on them. After a moment, the fingers were taken away from her. And her body was being met with a strong push.

Her back hit hard against the desk. Jihyo climbed up and started to grind against her thigh. She could feel the warmth pressing against her smooth skin. As she was being ridden, her boss reached out for her toy. Wordlessly, Tzuyu knew what she wanted. She picked it up, and quickly handed it to her. She turned the toy on, and started to tease her body. Touching the tip against her clit, and making her suffer light shivers once again. The juice started to run down her now glistening thigh. Jihyo got off her her leg, and lead her into a new position. Bending the younger girl over the desk.

“Spread your legs!” The boss ordered.

Tzuyu did as she was told. Spreading her stance wider, and pulling her own ass cheeks apart. Her pussy on display for her boss to admire. The older girl got on her knees and started to lick at her. Lapping up the running liquid. She alternated between flicking her clit wit her tongue tongue and sucking on it. All while finally penetrating herself with the toy. The vibrations mixing with her sense of power over the girl sending her into an orgasm.

Still not satisfied, she took the now dripping toy out of herself, and stuck it inside the assistant. She quivered as she felt the intense rattling inside of her. Almost reaching her peek again just from that. Jihyo rapidly thrusted it in and out of her. Giving her soft ass a hard slap.

Tzuyu did her best to keep her voice down. She knew if she let out any actual screams, there would be no way to get out of this without being fond out. And even so, the thought of them getting fired over this was too much for her. Her body shook hard. The boss took notice, and took the toy out. The girl instantly began squirting as it left her. Leaving a stain on the floor.

“How are you going to explain that?!” Jihyo’s tone was sterner than the assistant had ever heard before.

Tzuyu got down on the floor, and desperately tried to clean it up. Taking part of the discarded clothing, and trying to absorb it. As she sat on ehr hands and knees, she felt another hard smack on her ass. She let out a yelp, and tried harder. Feeling another hit her on the other side. Once she did what she could, she turned around to face her boss. Her expression showing her apologetic feeling. The older girl stood and glared at her.

“Get dressed and get back to work.” Jihyo said, before she gathered her own clothes up and started to dress herself again.

The assistant got dressed, unlocked the door, and went back to her own desk. The rest of the day she tried to keep her mind from racing and being filed with thoughts about what had just happened. And if they’d happen again.

As the weeks went by, things started to pick up again. And Jihyo was back to her normal pace and routine around the company. No longer failing like she had been. But even so, Tzuyu always had to keep on her toes. Always watching out for her boss to come back from a meeting that hadn’t gone so well. Never knowing if she would be called into that office for another stress relief meeting again.


End file.
